


What kind of name is 002?

by local_queerio



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: 002 can't read or write, 002 stays unbothered, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin - Freeform, Cussing, Gangs, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Ateez, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Tattoos, Trans Character, Violence, guess who 002 is :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_queerio/pseuds/local_queerio
Summary: "Watch where you're going- are those my clothes? Where the hell did you get my clothes from?" The male questioned, sounding surprised and confused.•where 002, a trained assassin runs into the famous gang, Ateez because he was wearing Seonghwas clothes. He also meets another gang (and an old friend) along the way.•I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I have a vague idea so feel free to read it! Thank you :)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. No arguing, kid

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm wrong another fic! My other ones aren't abandoned, I just want to start a new fic because I thought of this randomly one day and want to write this more than the other ones as of current. I hope you enjoy this!

002 looked at his current boss and raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes at how annoying his crying and begging was. He just started at him with a bored expression and raised the gun to his head again with an inaudible sigh.

"Please, I have a family. You can't be that much of a heartless machine to kill me. I have 3 kids, please." The boss begged. This had been going on for at least 5 minutes and 002 was tired of it.

He clenched his fist and glared at him. With no hesitation he fired the gun, huffing when the man finally went quiet. He had been waiting forever to kill him and had finally gotten the chance. Did he feel bad? Absolutely not. His guilt and sympathy had long went out the window when he was still a child.

He stared down at the body and blood and set the gun down. He pulled his shirt off, now ruined with some of the blood and used it to wipe any blood off of himself. Then he started to clean up.

A few hours later, he was all done. The house reeked of bleach but there was no more evidence of what had happened a few short hours ago. The body was taken care of, and all that was left was for 002 was to find clothes, get his stuff, and leave.

Which was what he did. He knew the man had a family, hell he had seen them a few times. So 002 knew that he had a son who looked as old as him. He walked into one of the rooms he had never been allowed in and started to look through the closest. After walking into the third room, he finally found some clothes he could wear.

He took some clothes from the closet, stuffing them into his backpack, putting a hoodie on, noting that it smelled rather good. It had something written on the front but 002 had no idea what it said so he simply ignored it.

Soon enough he was gone. All of his belongings (weapons and clothes) were in his backpack and he was once again wearing his necklace. He didn't have any place in particular he wanted to go. He hadn't thought this out at all, but knew he couldn't stay in that house. Someone would come soon enough and he'd probably be killed. Or forced to work for some other boss.

He walked for a while. He wasn't sure how long but he soon passed by a school. He looked at the various people, quickly getting distracted and not paying attention. Resulting in him full on smashing into the back of someone else.

He took a step back in surprise and rubbed his face, freezing when the front of the hoodie was grabbed and he was pulled closer to a taller male.

"Watch where you're going- are those my clothes? Where the hell did you get my clothes from?" The male questioned, sounding surprised and confused.

002 frowned and stared up at the taller. He looked at his face before he realized who he was. That was one of his old bosses kids. He looked different down, taller. His hair was also now blonde and looked like it had been recently cut. Now he understood that the clothes he was wearing were his. He didn't know his name though.

"Seonghwa, let the kid go. Maybe then he would talk to you." A shorter male said.

'Seonghwa' 002 thought and nodded as he looked at him, sighing when he was let go. He straightened up and looked at them. Now realizing the other people around him.

Seonghwa stared at him "so? Start talking kid. Where the hell did you get my clothes from. Why are you wearing them because I left that at my dads house like last week." He said.

002 looked at him and simply shrugged his shoulders in response. What was he suppose to respond. 'oh, I killed your dad and stole your clothes because that's all that fit me?' no. That's what would get him turned in.

Seonghwa glared at him "what do you mean you don't know. Don't play dumb with me kid. Just spit it out and you can be on your merry way." He said.

002 again just stared at him and didn't say anything. After a moment he tugged on the sweater and then pointed at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa looked at him for a moment "…do I want it back?" He asked confused. He didn't know what the kid was trying to say.

002 nodded, looking at him with a curious expression.

Seonghwa shook his head after a thoughtful moment. "You don't look to good, so keep it. Is that blood on your cheek? Looks like someone got a few good hits in. The hell happened to you? You know what, you're gonna come with us. I wanna talk to you, and I'll clean you up." He said, leaving no room for 002 to argue.

002 frowned and quickly shook his head in protest. Stepping back.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. "Nope. No arguing. Now, come on kid." He said, grabbing his arm and starting to walk in a direction. And soon enough 002 gave in and walked besides him. To wherever they were going.


	2. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I know I haven't updated in forever but here's the second chapter! Enjoy :)

After a while of walking, they finally reached a house. Which they all entered, 002 found out the group of people were walking behind them a while back. 002 counted 5 of them. 

Seonghwa didn't say anything until the two of them went upstairs and into the bathroom. Telling the kid to sit on the sink, which he did. Seonghwa grabbed a first aid kit and a clean rag, starting to gently wipe off the blood. "So, what's your name kid? I assume you have one." he said.

002 looked a him for a moment, thinking before raising his hands, showing a zero and then 2 sign with his hand. Hoping he'd understand.

Seonghwa watched. "Two?" He asked, confused and looked at him. "is that your name? Two?" he asked.

002 didn't correct him and simply nodded. It was close enough, and it didn't sound like when his bosses would tell him to do things. But he didn't want to think about it so instead he looked at Seonghwa, watching what he was doing and staying still.

Seonghwa nodded "odd," he muttered. "One other question, what's with the whole mute thing? I know you understand me. Do you just not talk?" he asked.

002 stiffened and pursed his lips. He took a deep breath to reassure himself that he was perfectly fine but before he could do anything, Seongwha spoke again.

"Sorry, it seems like a sensitive topic. Forget about it." He said and 002 nodded. Seonghwa continued to wipe is face, then applied some sort of cream to the bruises, 002 made sure to sit still through out the entire process until it was finally finished. "Alright, come on then. We can talk somewhere more comfortable." he said.

002 hesitated but nodded and hopped off the counter, following the taller male out of the bathroom and down some halls. He hadn't, again, been paying attention and crashed into another male. He was carrying a gun, 002 noticed. Which was what caught his attention.

The male looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Who are you..?" he asked, sounding very confused and 002 didn't answer, instead looked at the gun.

Seonghwa realized 002 wasn't following him anymore and stopped when he seen him staring at the gun. "That's nothing! Don't pay attention to that or him, come on, Two." he said.

002 looked back at him and shook his head, instead gestured for the other male to give him the gun.

Seonghwa shook his head "Jongho, don't give that to him. Go." he said seriously.

Jongho laughed "Chill, Hwa. The guns jammed anyways. The kid wont be able to shoot it" he said and after a moment, handed the gun to the smaller male.

002 gave a small nod as he looked at the gun. He knew it was jammed and looked at Jongho, gesturing to the gun.

"It jammed earlier, haven't been able to get it unjammed since." Jongho explained.

002 frowned as he looked down at the gun. The one thing he hated the most about guns was them jamming. Which is why he learned How to unjam them, so he didn't have to deal with such an annoying problem. After a few minutes of him messing with it, he handed it back to Jongho with a small smile.

Jongho raised an eyebrow "cute." He commented. He accepted the gun and pulled the hammer back, aiming it at the ground before pulling the trigger. He grinned when it actually fired.

(assassin! Yeosang runs into gang Ateez bc he has Seonghwas clothes on)

  
After a while of walking, they finally reached a house. Which the three men entered.

Seonghwa didn't say anything until the two of them went upstairs and into the bathroom. Telling the kid to sit on the sink, which he did. Seonghwa grabbed a first aid kit and a clean rag, starting to gently wipe off the blood. "So, what's your name kid? I assume you have one." he said.

002 looked a him for a moment, thinking before raising his hands, showing a zero and then 2 sign with his hand. Hoping he'd understand.

Seonghwa watched. "Two?" He asked, confused and looked at him. "is that your name? Two?" he asked.

002 didn't correct him and simply nodded. It was close enough, and it didn't sound like when his bosses would tell him to do things. But he didn't want to think about it so instead he looked at Seonghwa, watching what he was doing and staying still.

Seonghwa nodded "odd," he muttered. "One other question, what's with the whole mute thing? I know you understand me. Do you just not talk?" he asked.

002 stiffened and pursed his lips. He took a deep breath to reassure himself that he was perfectly fine but before he could do anything, Seongwha spoke again.

"Sorry, it seems like a sensitive topic. Forget about it." He said and 002 nodded. Seonghwa continued to wipe is face, then applied some sort of cream to the bruises, 002 made sure to sit still through out the entire process until it was finally finished. "Alright, come on then. We can talk somewhere more comfortable." he said.

002 hesitated but nodded and hopped off the counter, following the taller male out of the bathroom and down some halls. He hadn't, again, been paying attention and crashed into another male. He was carrying a gun, 002 noticed. Which was what caught his attention.

The male looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Who are you..?" he asked, sounding very confused and 002 didn't answer, instead looked at the gun.

Seonghwa realized 002 wasn't following him anymore and stopped when he seen him staring at the gun. "That's nothing! Don't pay attention to that or him, come on, Two." he said.

002 looked back at him and shook his head, instead gestured for the other male to give him the gun.

Seonghwa shook his head "Jongho, don't give that to him. Go." he said seriously.

Jongho laughed "Chill, Hwa. The guns jammed anyways. The kid wont be able to shoot it" he said and after a moment, handed the gun to the smaller male.

002 gave a small nod as he looked at the gun. He knew it was jammed and looked at Jongho, gesturing to the gun.

"It jammed earlier, haven't been able to get it unjammed since." Jongho explained.

002 frowned as he looked down at the gun. The one thing he hated the most about guns was them jamming. Which is why he learned How to unjam them, so he didn't have to deal with such an annoying problem. After a few minutes of him messing with it, he handed it back to Jongho with a small smile.

Jongho raised an eyebrow "cute." He commented. He accepted the gun and pulled the hammer back, aiming it at the ground before pulling the trigger. He grinned when it actually fired. "Sweet! Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

002 didn't respond and just looked away. He couldn't exactly say how and why he learned.

Jongho shrugged "It doesn't matter where you learned it, I guess. That's a neat trick, Yunho would for sure like you. Anyways, thanks. I'll be on my way, see ya Hwa." He said and started to walk away.

Seonghwa looked down at the male "Who the hell are you…?" He muttered.

002 got an offended look on his face and jabbed his finger into the taller males chest. Basically returning the question.

Seonghwa rubbed his chest "Well don't you have some fire in you." He said. "But you don't need to worry who I am. It's not important. Besides, I just want to talk to you. After that you can go on your merry little way." He said.

002 simply rolled his eyes. He wanted to leave as well, but he also didn't. He could tell something was going on with everyone, he just wasn't sure what yet. He wanted to find out.

Seonghwa sighed and shook his eyes and started to walk again, this time taking him to another room, sitting the male down on the bed. "So, start talking. Who are you? And where did you get my clothes from? Why were you so beat up?" 

002 was normally a good liar, but he didn't know how to answer the questions without causing suspicion. He couldn't get caught yet. And he absolutely couldn't get turned in. He would kill Seonghwa if he had to. If that's what it took to protect himself, he would do it.

Seonghwas gaze hardened. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer. Start talking." He said in a cold voice. One that reminded 002 of his now dead boss.

His hands balled into fists and he abruptly stood up. He was going to kill someone if he stayed there. He had managed to keep his backpack on this whole time and was reminded of the weapons inside. He could always just kill the annoying male and leave. 002 hated how alike Seonghwa and his father were.

002 started to walk out of the room, causing Seonghwa to also stand. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm talking to you." He shouted. The only response he got was 002 flipping him off. Seonghwa huffed.

002 smiled a bit and walked out of the room and down the hallways. He all but ran down the stairs and once again, crashed into someone. What was it with him and doing that? He wasn't usually that clumsy.

A tall male looked surprised to see him. "Oh, hello there. Are you a new member? I didn't know Hongjoong was accepting anyone else. Oh well, I'm Yunho, I'm the weapon specialist around here." He said. "What's your name? What do you do?" He asked.

002 froze at the information. Weapon specialist? Who the hell were all these people and what exactly were they doing?

Yunho waited for a response "Ah, not much of a talker. I see. But welcome to the gang, kid. I'll see you around, I gotta go examine a shipment of weapons to see if they're the real thing. You're welcome to tag along." He said and smiled, starting to walk.

002 decided he liked him. He was nice and had a nice voice. He nodded and followed behind him. He was thinking of his words. A gang. He was with people from a gang. That explained Jongho and the gun and how cold Seonghwa was. He couldn't exactly judge though. He was a trained assassin after all. He was excited to see the weapons.

Yunho left him to the basement, which was cleaner than he expected. There were crates around the room, a various assortments of weapons hanging from the walls. There were also some laying in cases on the tables in the room. Yunho ignored them and walked to one of the crates, grabbing the crow bar off the table and grunting as he opened it.

002 watched all of this with interest and peered into the crate. Inside there were sleek black cases burried under some fake grass. He watched Yunho carefully unload each case onto the table.

Yunho looked at him and smiled. "You like weapons?" 002 eagerly nodded. Yunho laughed "Ah, you remind me of myself. Come on, you can help. Take one of those cases. Do you know how to identify which are real and fake?" He asked.

002 once again nodded and finally grabbed a case, opening it up and taking a deep breath of satisfaction at the gun inside. He gently picked it up from the foam it had been in and smiled. He pulled out the magazine and began to inspect it.

Most guns had a serial number on the magazine, fake ones didn't. It was as simple as that.

He felt himself deflating in disappointment when no serial number was found, sighing sadly and placing the gun back, shaking his head when Yunho looked at him. You'd think he was telling him someone was dead.

Yunho clenched his jaw. "Those fucking bastards! They never learn. How many times to we have to go through this? You know what, fuck it. I'm going to talk to Hongjoong. These motherfuckers need to learn to stop messing with us, we aren't idiots. " He said, fuming with anger.

A short man walked into the room. "Yunho, calm yourself. What are you talking about?" He asked. He paused when he seen 002, frowning. "And who's this? Why are you discussing business in front of him?" He asked. His tone was calm but anyone could tell he wasn't happy.

Now Yunho looked confused. "..I thought this was a new member. He was walking around freely so I assumed...plus he knows a lot about guns.." he said. "Who are you?" Yunho asked, gaze hardening as he pulled a gun from his belt, aiming at 002s head.

002 didn't flinch and stared at the gun, an unimpressed expression on his face. After a moment he pointed to himself before holding up two fingers.

It took a moment before Yunho lowered his gun. "Oh, Two. Jongho mentioned you. You're the kid Seonghwa brought in." He said, the male nodding in confirmation.

Hongjoong blinked. "What? Two? What kind of name is that? And why on earth did Seonghwa bring him here?" He asked.

Yunho spoke again "Apparently he's wearing Seonghwas clothes so Seonghwa brought him here to talk to him. And clean him up because apparently he looked beat." He explained.

Hongjoongs expression soured and he looked at 002. "Oh, you're one of Seonghwas flings aren't you." He said in disgust. "Sorry, sweets. But it was just sex. Nothing else. You can go home now." He said.

It took him a moment, but 002 soon made a face of disgust and pretended to gag, shaking his head. He would never sleep with Seonghwa.

Hongjoong sighed "Talk. You can hear just find so I don't see any reason why you can't talk like a normal person. Do it before I cut your tongue out and give you a reason not to talk." He said. It was obvious he didn't like the younger.

002 glared at him. 'id like to see you try.' he thought to himself. He did the exact same thing he did to Seonghwa, walked away while flipping them off. He managed to snag a sharp looking knife as he passed. The handle was really pretty, shiny black with fleck of white. The blade was long and sharp, perfect for stabbing.

He could hear them following him and sighed but just walked out of the basement. He found out what he wanted to know, so there was no reason to stay. And he managed to piss some people off. He was satisfied.

He didn't make it very far before Seonghwa was in front of him, grabbing onto his arms with a tight enough grip to bruise. 002 started to struggle, kicking his legs out and trying to elbow him.

Seonghwa was taller than him and stronger, so he had the upper hand. He simply pulled 002s arms behind his back, successfulky restraining him. "calm down, firecracker. I won't hurt you. Even if I want to." He said. He noticed Hongjoong walking towards them and smiled. "Oh, hey, Joong." He greeted.

Hongjoong looked tired. "Don't 'hey Joong' me. What the hell were you thinking bringing some rando here? You slept with him, didn't you. That's why he's wearing your hoodie?" He asked, obviously mad.

Seonghwa sighed and shook his head. "Babe, I can promise you I didn't sleep with him. He's basically a kid. I left this at my dad's house last week. I don't know why he's wearing it. I'm trying to find that out but he doesn't talk. And doesn't want to explain anyways." He said.

002 sighed and managed to elbow Seonghwa in the gut, yanking his arms out of his grip and taking steps away from them.

Hongjoong looked so annoyed and pulled his own gun out, pulling the hammer back and aiming at 002. "Look, I don't care who you are anymore. You've heard too much and I can't have you blabbing to the cops. So, you're either gonna tell me who you are and where you came from, or I shoot you and all our problems are solved." He said.

002 made a face. He didn't exactly want to die yet. He had so many things he still wanted to do. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak. All that came out was a broken, scratchy sound. He didn't remember the last time he spoke actual words. He wasn't allowed to speak, something about respect. So he didn't.

He was treated like a machine, that's how all of his past bosses viewed him. And a machine didn't need to speak.

002 frowned and cleared his throat, trying again. He rubbed his throat "call…me…two." He finally managed to say after a while of struggling. He coughed and rubbed his throat. His voice kept cracking, he sounded like he was just going through puberty.

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. "Huh. You really are mute. When was the last time you talked?" He asked.

002 shrugged. He didn't know.

Hongjoong lowered is gun a little. "Whatever. Where'd you come from? And why are you wearing my boyfriend's clothes?" He questioned.

002s eyes widened. So Seonghwa and Hongjoong were dating. Interesting. He tried to think of a reason why he would be wearing the hoodie. "Found it." He said quietly, trying to control his voice cracks. He was also trying to keep replies as short as possible. He'd strain his voice otherwise.

Hongjoong sighed. "You think I'm gonna belive that shit?" He asked. "Don't bullshit me. Tell me the truth before I shoot you." He said.

002 rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was tired of this. "Try." Was all he said. He would like to see him try and shoot him. He reached back into his backpack, pulling out his own gun. He pulled the hammer back and aimed at Hongjoong, cocking his head to the side. A challenge.

Hongjoong didn't seem to care, so 002 raised an eyebrow. He turned and pressed his gun against Seonghwas temple. "Try." He said again, looking at Hongjoong and raising an eyebrow. He would shoot the taller in a heartbeat. It didn't mean anything to him.

Hongjoong glared before slowly lowering his gun. "Fine, whatever. Get out of here. I'll let you go." He said.

002 smiled and finally lowered his gun, putting it back in his bag. He gave a mock bow and started to walk to the door. He paused when he heard a voice.

"I'm gonna need my hoodie back." Seonghwa called after him.

002 turned around and glared at him. He set his bag down and pulled the hoodie off and with a lot of force, threw it at his face with a satisfied smile. He picked his bag back up and walked to the door, opening it and walking outside. The hoodie wasn't too much of a loss, he had shoved clothes into his bag anyways. Once he got far enough away from the house, he put his bag down and pulled out a shirt, pulling it on. It was too big, but it was all he had.

He didn't like that the shirt didn't cover his arms. The ink on his wrist out in the open. He reached down to grab his bag but before he could another hand reached out and grabbed it. He stood up straight and glared, thinking it was Seonghwa. He paused when it wasn't. 

Before he could get it back, a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth, leaving him no choice but to breath the stuff on it in. His body went limp a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
\- I have no idea if the whole serial number thing is true, I pulled that out of my ass lmao
> 
> \- I k n o w chloroform doesn't work that fast, but let's pretend it does.
> 
> Hope you liked it, feel free to leave comments, they totally motivate me to update sooner, leave kudos if you enjoyed maybe? That's all, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, please. And leave a kudos if you liked it! See ya in the next chapter and have a good day!


End file.
